My Spirit Will Go On In Your Hearts
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Universo Alternativo Quando Kakuzu e Hidan resolvem cruzar a fronteira para fugir da policia, muitas coisas podem acontecer quando se tem mais de um coração...
1. Prólogo

*** Prólogo ***

Já se iam alguns dias que os dois colegas vinham a caminhar, seguiam em direção a fronteira do país. Queria chegar ao país vizinho e assim poderem estar a salvos de serem novamente presos e condenados à morte.

Hidan a cada instante que se passava começava a ficar mais e mais irritado, assim como Kakuzu, daquela maldita andança.

Há dias não se banhavam, ou comiam algo realmente bom. Pois até aquele momento, os dois procurados não haviam se deparado, com algum lago ou mesmo uma pequena vila para se abastecerem

Qual não foi a surpresa e contentamento dos dois ao se depararem próximos de uma pequena vila e que, também próxima, no meio da floresta, havia um lago.

Montaram acampamento entre as árvores bem próximo a um dos leitos do rio. Banharam-se e foram à vila a fim de se alimentarem.

Após se alimentarem, Kakuzu viu uma mesa de carteado, na qual havia muito dinheiro, ele percebeu que as apostas eram altas, chamando ainda atenção, levando-o a se juntar a mesa, sendo apenas observado, com certo ar de desaprovação por Hidan. Este se levantou da mesa e avisou ao moreno que iria embora.

- Se quer ir, vá... Ficarei mais um pouco aqui... – sorriu com certo sarcasmo – Sinto que hoje será uma noite de sorte, estou elétrico! – Gargalhou ele voltando a sua atenção novamente ao jogo.

O jovem de cabelos prateados deu de ombros.

- Faça como quiser... – saiu de lá rapidamente, seguindo em direção ao acampamento.

Deitado na barraca ele já imaginava que quando o moreno voltasse sua paz estaria acabada, pois sabia o outro voltaria pior do que os bêbados que ali estavam na mesa com ele, sem contar a maldita ressaca. Ele estaria insuportável quando começassem a caminhar novamente.

"Que se foda!" – Pensou, logo em seguida pegando no sono...


	2. Uma noite eletrizante

***Uma noite eletrizante***

Já era bem tarde quando começou a chover e raios cortavam o céu.

O ninja de cabelos prateados dormia calmamente, até que um enorme estrondo o fez se levantar, empunhando sua foice, e sair da barraca, pronto para acabar com quem ousava acordá-lo no meio da noite com aquela chuva. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o seu companheiro caído próximo a margem do lago.

- Porra Kakuzu! – exclamou colocando a foice de lado e indo ajudá-lo a se levantar – Venha, vamos entrar na barraca!

- Vai se danar Hidan, não grita meu!

O albino riu ao ver o estado do moreno, e isso irritou Kakuzu que mesmo desequilibrado pelo álcool, e provavelmente pelo peso do dinheiro que trazia consigo, este esmurrou Hidan que caiu trazendo consigo o corpo do moreno sobre o seu.

- Está louco Kakuzu seu maldito bastardo! – disse irritado - Sai de cima de mim porra!

Mas o moreno não deu bola para o que o outro falava, estava completamente tomado a observar a face do albino sob a chuva, que molhado, ficava com um belo efeito luminoso, pelos raios que cortavam o céu. E sem o menor pudor, o moreno acariciou a face do companheiro.

- Que porra é essa Kakuzu, sai de cima de mim ca...-

Gritou Hidan mais uma vez com Kakuzu, mas não conseguiu terminar o que falava, pois foi tomado pelos lábios do moreno um beijo intenso e agitado. Só se soltaram, quando os dois necessitaram de ar.

Num impulso Hidan empurrou o corpo do moreno para longe e se levantou limpando a boa na manga da camisa.

- Bastardo maldito! Você está muito bêbado mesmo. – disse com raiva.

- Devo estar mesmo – disse o moreno ainda caído ao chão – mas amanhã não lembrarei mesmo, nem da chuva, nem de você...

Disse se levantando, ainda meio cambaleante. Quando finalmente ficou de pé e ergueu o rosto, viu a face de Hidan a sua frente e seu corpo sendo empurrado de encontro a uma árvore. Fechou os olhos pelo impacto, abrindo-o em seguida, novamente deu de cara com o albino, desta vez ele segurava seu rosto e o encarava.

- Se é assim...

O albino sorriu de canto e colou os lábios aos do colega, e com sua língua pedia passagem que prontamente foi dada pelo moreno que, segurando na cintura do albino, trouxe o corpo dele para próximo do seu, dando assim mais condições de um sentir o corpo do outro, trocando carícias. O beijo durou por algum tempo, nenhum dos dois sentia-se no direito de parar com aquilo, seus corpos estavam elétricos, desejosos de carícias, até que um raio caiu próximo aos dois, iluminando aquele momento, os fazendo sair do transe em que se encontravam.

A chuva agora não passava de uma leve garoa, então eles caminharam lado a lado sem nada dizer até a barraca, lá o albino pegou algumas roupas e entregou ao moreno, eles se trocaram e deitando para dormir, um de costas para o outro.

- Boa noite, Hidan – disse o moreno ainda com a voz que denunciava a sua embriaguez

O albino apenas resmungou algo e adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, o sol invadiu a barraca, acordando o albino. Este abriu os olhos com dificuldade e com um suspiro de desapontamento se levantou. Mesmo tendo o sol no céu, o dia seria frio, foi o que Hidan percebeu ao sair da barraca.

- Que bom que acordou! Arrume tudo para que possamos ir embora!

- Não sou sua escrava! – gritou o albino para o outro com certo desdém, mas mesmo assim já começava a levantar o acampamento.

- E não grite seu idiota.

- Sabia que estaria de ressaca hoje... – comentou com certo ar de sarcasmo e desprezo.

O moreno o encarou.

- Fiz algo de errado noite passada?

"Ele não se recorda..." – pensou o albino.

- Não, Kakuzu... Só o de sempre... Bebeu demais e eu que me fodi tendo de colocá-lo na barraca.

"Será melhor assim." - pensou o albino – "Que ele esqueça, também irei esquecer..."

Pegaram suas coisas e seguiram viagem.


	3. Uma noite quente

*** Uma noite quente ***

Eles caminharam o dia todo por entre as árvores, preocupados apenas em não deixarem rastros, sempre observando se estariam ou não sendo seguidos. Mas entre eles nenhuma palavra foi trocada, a não serem algumas reclamações ou resmungos por causa do frio que fazia da maldita caminhada ou mesmo por momentos de fome que tiveram momentos esses que foram pouco, onde paravam por poucos instantes para comer e voltar a caminhar.

A noite voltou a cair, e novamente se viram próximos a uma vila. Montaram acampamento na floresta, próximo a uma nascente de água e for à vila, a fim de comerem algo quente, pois sabiam que a madrugada seria gelada.

Novamente, para irritação do albino, o Kakuzu havia saído de onde estavam e já se enturmou com alguns jogadores que havia no local. O albino se levantou e foi até onde o moreno estava.

- Só espero que não beba, desta vez não o colocarei na barraca... Dormirá ao relento, no frio! – disse friamente.

Kakuzu olhou de canto para o colega e apenas deu de ombros.

- Faça como quiser.

Hidan saiu de lá e foi para o acampamento. Arrumou o local para dormir, tentando manter a barraca aquecida, pois a fogueira que havia lá fora de nada adiantava. Enrolou-se e encolhido em sua manta, adormeceu pelo cansaço de seu corpo, pois a noite estava deveras fria, e se não fosse o cansaço, possivelmente não conseguiria dormir com seu corpo tremendo.

Em determinado momento do seu sono, Hidan sentiu seu corpo aquecido, como se todo o frio daquela noite houvesse desaparecido. Seu corpo relaxou e em sua face era possível ver certo ar de satisfação.

Possivelmente ele dormiria bem a noite toda, se não fosse ele sentir uma mão a acariciá-lo e lábios a beijar sua nuca.

- Que merda é essa?

Bradou abrindo os olhos e tentando se levantar, mas foi impedido em um abraço. Quando o susto passou e ele olhou para trás viu o moreno sorrindo.

- Que droga Kakuzu... Que porra é essa? Me solta! Já está bêbado novamente!

O moreno apenas sorriu trazendo o corpo do albino para perto do seu, lhe sussurrando.

- E daí? Não gosta de ter o corpo aquecido nesta madrugada fria? – terminou por dar leves beijos na parte do pescoço do albino próxima a orelha.

Aquilo deixava o albino sem reação, e ele apenas fechou os olhos sentindo aquelas caricias e o arrepio que tomava conta de sua pele. Ele estava se deixando envolver por aquele moreno, mas no fundo sabia que na manhã seguinte, aquela noite seria apenas uma lembrança somente sua. Por isso, sendo ele somente que lembraria, resolveu aproveitar o que podia daquele momento.

Virou o corpo ficando de frente para o moreno e procurando os lábios dele, o beijou, enquanto acariciava a nuca dele.

O moreno sorriu vendo que o outro se entregava as suas investidas, e enquanto o beijava, começou a retirar a blusa e camisa que o albino vestia.

- Esta noite eu te esquentarei... - sussurrou no ouvido de Hidan.

Mesmo tendo ouvido, o albino ignorou as palavras do moreno e continuava a procurar os lábios dele, ávido por se aquecer no calor da luxuria que emanava do corpo da Kakuzu.

E naquela troca de caricias a madrugada passava sem que nenhum dos dois se lembrasse que lá fora o tempo gelava, pois dentro da barraca, seus corpos quentes, já suavam. O único som que se ouvia ali era da respiração deles, ofegante e das trocas de beijos que às vezes estalavam pela voracidade com que se beijavam. Ficaram assim nesta troca de beijos e carícias até que o sono viesse para levar os dois.

No dia seguinte, Hidan acordou primeiro que o moreno, ainda estava nos braços dele e, sabendo que o moreno não se recordaria da noite, tratou de sair daquele abrigo e vestindo sua roupa, ele saiu da barraca e ficou sentado, esperando que o moreno acordasse.

Como da última vez, o moreno acordou e de nada lembrava, só estranhou ter dormido apenas de calça, mas como sabia que o albino iria culpar a bebida. Nada perguntou e ao sair da barraca lançou um olhar ao colega e disse apenas um firo "bom dia" a ele e começou a desmontar o acampamento.

Comeram algo e seguiram viagem, daqui a alguns dias estariam verdadeiramente livres.


	4. Uma tarde refrescante

*** Uma tarde refrescante ***

Já se ia quase uma semana desde a última vez que encontraram uma vila para se alimentarem, vinham comendo frutos da floresta e o que sobrara da ultima vila que passaram. O sol que brilhava naquela manhã era escaldante, e mesmo entre a sombra das árvores estava um calor quase insuportável. Foi quando o moreno, procurando água em sua sacola, encontrou havia uma garrafa de bebida. Ele sorriu.

"Não que eu esteja a fim de me embriagar, mas caminhar nesse sol com a garganta seca na tem como!" – pensou ele sorrindo.

Sem retirá-la da sacola, o moreno deu um gole, discretamente para que o albino não começasse já cedo a lhe reclamar.

Caminharam mais algumas horas até que eles se depararam com som de água, e seguindo o mesmo finalmente encontraram uma cachoeira. Sem pensarem duas vezes, foram o mais rápido possível ao encontro dela, deixando a beira do rio suas coisas e roupas, pulando n'água, onde aquela água refrescante era um alivio naquele calor.

Após se refrescarem Hidan resolve preparar algo para que os dois comessem, e pegando alguns peixes que ali havia, disse a Kakuzu que fosse preparar uma fogueira para assá-los. Esse, mesmo a contra gosto, foi fazer o que o albino dizia, pois sentia fome.

Sentaram-se à sombra de algumas árvores e comeram. Kakuzu então pegou a garrafa de bebida que tinha consigo.

- Comer sem nada beber, não tem a menor graça.

Disse ele colocando a bebida em duas canecas e entregando uma ao albino que, não sabendo que o outro já começara a beber desde cedo, a aceitou imaginando que aquele fosse o primeiro copo do moreno que, não tendo outros bêbados a lhe acompanhar, não ficaria bêbado.

- Só espero que não exagere... Não quero ter que arrastá-lo sob esse sol – disse o albino com certa ironia.

O moreno apenas deu de ombros, ignorando o colega para assim não começarem alguma discussão e deu mais um gole em sua bebida.

A tarde continuava quente e um tempo depois de terem comido, Hidan resolveu voltar ao lago, àquela água era um alivio a sua delicada pele. Enquanto isso, Kakuzu ficara sob a sombra de uma árvore e continuava a beber e, enquanto via o outro se banhar na cachoeira, alguns pensamentos vieram a sua cabeça, certas lembranças ofuscadas pelas dores que a ressaca do dia seguinte lhe causava.

- Não pode ser... – sussurrou para si.

Ele não podia crer que o que se passava em sua mente havia realmente ocorrido, e se ocorrerá porque o outro nada lhe dissera. Estaria o albino gostando do que acontecia quando o moreno bebida?

Kakuzu passou a mãos nos cabelos, pensativo, e olhando bem Hidan sob as águas da cachoeira não podia deixar de reparar quão delicado era o albino, com suas formas e enquanto olhava bebia. Mas, desta vez, ele não bebeu como antes, tomou mais alguns goles apenas para se soltar e se aproximar do albino.

Hidan saiu da água e deitou-se sob o sol a fim de secar-se e, tendo os olhos fechados, sentia o sol lhe aquecer, secando sua pele.

Quando abriu os olhos, não sentindo o calor do sol em parte do seu corpo, viu Kakuzu sentado ao seu lado, encarando-o.

- O que quer Kakuzu? – perguntou friamente.

O moreno que não tinha nenhum sinal aparente de embriaguez abaixou seu rosto e, deixando-o próximo ao do albino, perguntou:

- O que você me diria se eu lhe pedisse um beijo?

O albino olhou-o incrédulo.

- Está louco? De onde tirou essa idéia? – perguntou o albino tentando se levantar.

Vendo que Hidan começava a se levantar, Kakuzo segurou os braços do albino o fazendo continuar deitado, e o encarando tornou a perguntar:

- O que você faria? Diga-me!

- Eu diria não e arrebentaria a sua cara. – respondeu o albino com certa impaciência – Agora me solta, porra!

- Mesmo? – disse o moreno que aproximou mais seu rosto ao do outro – E por que não fez isso na noite que eu te beijei?

Hidan sentiu o coração parar naquele momento. Como ele lembrava agora daquilo? Será que ele esteve fingindo que não se lembrava de nada? Será que estava testá-lo? Usá-lo? Kakuzu não seria capaz... Ou seria?

Quando o albino abriu os lábios a fim de perguntar-lhe, foi tomado de assalto pelos lábios do moreno que, sem ao menos ouvir a resposta do albino, o beijou. Mesmo que Hidan quisesse reagir, o moreno o segurava com força e deitara seu corpo sobre o dele, para assim impedir que ele escapasse.

Quando não sentiu mais que o albino o repelia, o moreno soltou-lhe os braços e qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir os braços do albino procurando seu corpo, lhe acariciando as costas até a nuca, sem soltar-lhe os lábios. Apenas separaram os lábios quando o ar lhes foi necessário. Kakuzu sorriu ao se deparar com a face corada do albino.

- Agora entendo o porquê de não ter falado nada, estava gostando! – disse ele retirando os cabelos que cobriam a face do albino.

- Vai se danar! – disse Hidan empurrando o moreno.

Como o moreno continuava sobre seu corpo, Hidan irritou-se e o esmurrou, recebendo gargalhadas de Kakuzu que voltara a segura-lo.

- Calma estressadinho... Já que estamos aqui, aproveitemos!

Disse isso voltando a colar seus lábios aos do albino, com sua língua ávida, ele procurava passagem. Passagem essa que Hidan tentava inutilmente impedir, durando pouco tempo, pois mesmo que não assumisse, estava desejoso de sanar o calor que estava a queimá-lo por dentro, nos lábios frios, mas vivos, de Kakuzu.

O moreno sentindo que o outro estava mais propicio a aceitar suas investidas, desceu os beijos para o pescoço do albino, lhe dando mordidas, somente para ouvir os gemidos dele, logo após soprava de leve para ver a pele do albino se arrepiar.

- Como é bom provocá-lo - sussurrava o moreno enquanto investia contra a o albino.

A cada mordida, beijo e caricia do moreno, mais e mais o albino se deixava envolver, assim como o moreno, aproveitando o momento. Eles esqueceram o pudor, a polícia atrás deles, ou mesmo o calor que estava ali. Buscavam em apenas saciar esse calor um nos lábios do outro. Ficando entre carícias, beijos e provocações a tarde toda. Aquela noite prometia...


	5. Uma noite de dor

*** Uma noite de dor ***

Um vento frio anunciava que a noite começava e assim eles se soltaram daquele momento e começaram a armar acampamento, em silencio.

Barraca armada. Fogueira acesa. Noite começava e como não havia nada o que fazer e nem sono cada um se pôs a fazer algo individualmente.

Enquanto Kakuzu sentava-se próximo a fogueira com um livro, Hidan ficava ao longe realizando algum ritual à Jashin, seu deus.

A noite passava e o silencio começava a ser um tanto perturbador para Kakuzu, que sem ter o que fazer, pegava a bebida que ainda havia ali e começava a beber. A bebida ia soltando o moreno que, sem mais nem menos, se levantava e ia até onde estava Hidan chutando as coisas dele.

- Quer parar com essa idiotice? Seu bastardo!

Um ar de raiva tomou conta da face do albino que pegando sua foice levantou-se rapidamente.

- Te mostrarei quem é o bastardo aqui, maldito filho da puta!

O moreno gargalhou.

- Por acaso pretende me mostrar o puto do seu Deus... O tal de Jashin... Onde ele está? Neste teu colar imbecil?

- Você me paga infeliz... Usarei seu sangue para meu ritual, o sangue que escorrerá do teu pescoço quando eu separá-lo de sua cabeça - disse o albino já investindo contra o moreno.

- Primeiro consiga depois fale, seu merda!

Mesmo bêbado o moreno ainda tinha reflexos rápidos que o fizeram desviar do ataque do albino, conseguindo ficar próximo a ele para poder dar-lhe um soco que fez com que Hidan caísse ao chão.

- Maldito filho da puta! – disse o albino no chão, enquanto limpava a boca que sangrava.

Kakuzu caminhou até onde Hidan estava caído, rindo. E se jogou sobre o corpo dele, o deixando sem movimento.

- Deixa que eu limpo para você – disse calmamente enquanto começava a lamber o sangue que escorria do outro.

Aquela língua quente e úmida em sua pele, fez com que Hidan nada mais dissesse e fechasse os olhos sentindo aquela agradável sensação de bem estar e o calor do desejo invadir seu corpo.

Sem nenhum jeito ou delicadeza Kakuzu, sentando sobre a cintura de Hidan, retirou a roupa dele, deixando sua pele alva exposta aos raios da lua que já se fazia presente no céu.

- Seu sangue é tão doce – disse ele acariciando aquela pele.

- Então prove mais - sussurrou o albino de maneira provocativa.

- É isso que eu farei! - disse o moreno pegando um canivete que estava com ele – Vejamos quanto prazer poderá ter assim...

Ao dizer isso, o moreno começou a fazer pequenos cortes no albino, que iam da cintura dele até a região de seu ombro, logo após ele se abaixava e percorria todo o caminho escarlate com sua língua ávida chegando ao ombro onde ele mordia até próximo a nuca.

Os gemidos que vinham dos lábios do albino desde que o outro começara a cortá-lo e lambe-lo, foram trocados por um urro ao sentir-se mordida. A dor o excitava.

Kakuzu beijou-o com voracidade, enquanto suas mãos, juntamente com as do albino, tentavam desesperadamente livrar seus corpos das peças que pano que os impediam de ter o prazer máximo. E quando o moreno sentiu apenas a pele alva quente do outro sob a sua ele sorriu com malicia enquanto o beijava, deixando que sua mão fosse até o membro do albino para provocá-lo com uma masturbação rápida e forte, causando-lhe certa dor. Aquilo fez com que o corpo do albino estremecesse e gemesse de dor, mas com um sorriso de satisfação na face.

Como não agüentaria aquilo por muito tempo, Kakuzu soltou o membro do outro e levou seus dedos a boca do albino, que prontamente entendeu e começou a sugá-lo, enquanto o moreno mordia os mamilos dele, ouvindo os gemidos que ora ou outra o albino soltava. Quando estava pronto, Kakuzu ergueu o corpo do albino, deixando a entrada dele visível e rapidamente introduziu seu membro ali, sem dó. Hidan soltou um forte gemido. A dor fez com que ele apertasse com força os braços do moreno, que ria da cena.

Hidan gemia mais e mais a cada investida do outro, que não era em nada delicado naquele momento, ele queria ver a dor e o prazer estampados os olhos do albino, e estava conseguindo. Mas ele queria mais e num ato rápido ele virou o corpo do albino o deixando de quatro.

- Que bela visão – disse ele voltando a introduzir-se no albino, agora também o puxando pelos cabelos.

Hidan gemia mais e mais, aquela dor lhe era tão prazerosa que ele começou a se masturbar, mas foi logo impedido pelo moreno que retirou a mão do albino de lá deixando a sua, que enquanto o masturbava, com o polegar apertava a glande dele.

- Quero ouvir seus gemidos... – disse ele com uma voz arfante.

Ao dizer isso ele deitou o corpo sobre o outro e começou a dar fortes mordidas na pele do albino, algumas que chegavam a sangrar, sangue esse que o moreno lambia com gosto.

A cada nova agressão Hidan gemia mais e mais, não imaginava sentir tanto prazer assim e somente dizia:

- Mais... Mais... – com uma voz arfante.

A cada nova estocada, o moreno aplicava mais força, que muitas vezes parecia com que o corpo do albino fosse desmoronar, mas Hidan, apertando a grama nas mãos, se movimentava em sentindo contrario para que assim o outro o penetrasse o mais fundo possível.

Os gemidos dos dois se misturavam com o som da mata. Seus corpos quentes e suados na escuridão pareciam um apenas. Não havia vento frio que conseguisse amenizar o calor que eles sentiam naquele momento.

Quando sentiu que estava próximo do clímax, Kakuzu começou a ir mais rápido em suas estocadas e a masturbar o albino com mais força. E a velocidade e força usada eram absurdas. Quando não mais agüentou ele novamente deitou o corpo sobre o do albino e mordeu com toda a força o ombro dele, gozando e sentindo o liquido do outro também em sua mão.

E num gemido único de alivio os dois caíram por terra, satisfeitos.


	6. Um dia Frio

*** Um dia Frio ***

O dia amanheceu e encontrou Hidan nos braços de Kakuzu, e mesmo havendo sol o dia era frio e o céu tinha uma tonalidade triste.

O moreno se levantou e sem acordar o outro, saiu da barraca e foi se banhar, para espantar a preguiça e o sono. Ainda não acreditava que havia passado a noite com o albino. Não que houvesse sido ruim, pelo contrario, havia sido ótima, mas isso era insignificante, já que ele não queria começar a se preocupar com o outro, ou mesmo demonstrar qualquer afeto, não queria e nem podia.

Enquanto o moreno se confrontava com seus pensamentos lá fora, dentro da barraca sonhos perturbavam a calma do sono de Hidan, que inquieto demonstrava em sua feição algo que oscilava do medo a admiração. E um nome era possível o ouvir sussurrar:

- Jashin...

De um sobre salto, o albino se senta. Tinha a face suada e um olhar assustado.

"O que foi isso? Será mesmo esse o futuro?"

Perguntas enchiam sua mente, o deixando com um ar perturbado. E após alguns instantes de reflexão, ele se levantou e colocando uma roupa arrumou suas coisas. E saiu da barraca, encontrando o moreno sentado à margem do rio.

- Vamos logo! Estamos quase longe desta droga toda! – disse o moreno sem olhá-lo.

- Claro! Não vejo a hora de esquecer tudo isso pra trás... – falou o albino desmontando a barraca.

Kakuzu apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sim ele esqueceria tudo. Desde a prisão até a noite passada, não poderia estar se tornando sentimental, ele nunca fora, e não começaria agora.

Com tudo pronto retomaram a caminhada, logo chegariam à fronteira e a tão cobiçada liberdade.

Durante o caminho roçaram poucas palavras, apenas comentários aleatórios sobre o que a polícia deveria estar fazendo para tentar encontrá-los, o que fariam quando estivessem no país vizinho. Mas nada sobre ago que envolvesse os dois fora comentado.

Enquanto Hidan tentava ignorar as lembranças de seus sonhos, um gosto amargo ocupava sua boca, algo que ele nunca sentira antes, e um ar de melancolia habitavam seu olhar. "Mortal... Morte..." eram os pensamentos que ocupavam a mente do albino. E suspiros de desapontamento eram expelidos com certo sufoco pelos lábios de Hidan.

Já Kakuzu, indiferente ao semblante e suspiros do albino, tentava se concentrar no que o esperava após a fronteira. Quanto poderia lucrar em sua nova vida. Queria ser rico e poderoso. Nada mais o importava

- Nada, nem ninguém... – sussurrou o moreno.

- Falou comigo? – perguntou o albino olhando o outro.

O moreno deu de ombros e apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça para o albino sem olhá-lo

Continuaram a caminhar em silencio por mais algum tempo, até que Kakuzu comentou.

- Veja se quando chegar a seu destino, não se torne uma boneca influenciável e da fácil manipulação... – disse ele olhando para frente e rindo.

- Que porra você esta querendo dizer com isso, seu bastardo?

Assim que terminou de perguntar Hidan sentiu seu corpo sendo jogado contra uma árvore, o impacto foi tão forte que ele ficou com os olhos fechados por alguns instantes. Ele só o abriu quando sentiu que algo pressionava seu corpo contra a árvore.

- Que porra Kakuzu... Quer morrer é? Me larga, maldito filho da puta!

Com um olhar frio e calculista, o moreno continuou a prensar o corpo do outro na árvore e desceu até seu ouvido sussurrando.

- Não me venha com pudor, para quem noite passada agiu como uma vadia, esta querendo enganar a quem com esse ar de que não esta gostando de como eu o trato... – terminou aplicando uma mordida no pescoço do albino.

Mesmo que não quisesse, não será possível ao albino segurar o gemido que aquela ação lhe causou que foi solto mesmo entre os lábios fechados dele. Depois disso ele riu.

- Devo ter aprendido com sua mãe, seu maldito... – disse ironicamente.

O moreno voltou a olhá-lo, e passou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do albino.

- Você não vale nada mesmo...

Disse isso tomando o rosto de Hidan para perto do seu e o beijando com violência o suficiente para morder o lábio do albino, sangrando-o.

- Idiota! – brado o albino lambendo o ferimento, logo após exibindo um sorriso sínico – Quer me excitar aqui é? – sussurrou lambendo o pescoço do moreno.

Kakuzu fechou os olhos àquela atitude do albino, sentindo sua pele arrepiar, mas o afastou de seu corpo.

- Suma da minha vista sua vadia prateada!- disse se afastando.

Hidan pensou em responder, mas se calou. De que adiantaria discutir com ele, se já estavam para se separar mesmo?

Sem nada dizer, Hidan pegou suas coisas que estavam ao chão e saiu caminhando, sem olhá-lo, e parou à frente do moreno.

- Aqui nos separamos... Adeus Kakuzu... – disse voltando a caminhar.

O moreno, que já havia pegado suas coisas disse friamente.

- Suma e me esqueça! – começando a caminha na direção oposta.

Mesmo que os dois houvessem sido demasiadamente frios na despedida, e que de seus lábios houvessem saído desejos de esquecimento, assim como a marca da mordida do moreno não sairia do corpo do albino, o fazendo recordar daquela noite para sempre. Assim também ficariam marcados nos corações do moreno todos os momentos que ele passou com o albino.

Fic feita como presente de Amigo Secreto do YGNS

Minha amiga secreta???

**Tia Thays**

_Tia, eu sei que esse não era um dos casais de sua escolha... Juro que tentei os que eu achei que poderia usar, mas não consegui... Espero que goste desse!!! _ *corre para não apanhar*

E também quero agradecer a Lia Lecter por sua ajuda... Sem "roubar" idéias de sua fic _"Cinco Formas de Amar", _eu não sei se teria conseguido criar algo ainda dentro da data... Obrigada flor!

Reviews são bem vindas, de todos os tipos...


End file.
